


斯文败类

by fangsisisisi



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangsisisisi/pseuds/fangsisisisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>斯文败类。<br/>（又名男人的乳首有什么用（划死。</p>
<p>两人交往前提，算是个role play吧，有一点H慎入靴靴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	斯文败类

王源这两天经常嘴里叼着个棒棒糖想着王俊凯这货什么时候出差回来，舌面糖块儿从左推到右边，右边的脸颊薄薄地突起一块，甜腻的触感黏在牙和粘膜之间，停在那里。  
【这家伙去日本…几天了啊….】  
这么想着的时候手指噼里啪啦地敲完一行数据，右手覆盖鼠标，向下滚动，身体轻微的向前倾斜靠近显示器。  
以前亲昵倒是不觉得日子长久，反倒是很多时候几小时像是几分钟。‘远距离恋爱’这个日系轻小说一般的词汇毫无征兆地蹦出在脑子里。王源赶紧晃晃脑袋，将它赶走。嘴里的棒棒糖开始融化的快了起来，体温缓度升高的时刻人类自己偶尔是不是能意识到，就像是过度用脑思考之后，或是紧张的时刻面皮潮红发烫自己都有所感知一样。  
左手下意识的敲了两个键保存文档。呼出一口气，往后仰去的瞬间。  
【也不知道日本好不好玩啊有什么小吃啊王俊凯有没有时间去玩啊怎么还不回来啊】  
从身体后仰，到全面体重覆盖到椅子背部的刹那，居然能蹦出这么多想法，王源自己也吓了一跳。说是明天回来，今晚王俊凯会不会到处逛逛……

王俊凯当时出差走的好突然，两人都是在同一家公司上班，不是一个部门，信息沟通有时差似的。出差这种事情经常有，但往往王俊凯得到通知第一时间通知他。可这次偏偏急切，走的王源有点不适应。  
虽说没什么时差，可微信信息都少有。  
尽管王俊凯也一直尽量地挤出时间给自己发信息问候，“早安起床了晚安该睡了吃了吗记得吃饭”，可是毕竟工作为重，考察市场数据下滑的问题也是毕竟严峻。王源自己也不敢怎么主动发信息打扰他。

王源门牙叼着还剩下小塑料棍的棒棒糖，先环顾四周，然后摸出手机，解锁，向下滑动朋友圈看王俊凯的动态。什么都没有。

【嗯….看来是真没有时间出去玩啊…】

手机啪地拍在电脑前面，屏幕向下，顺势倒下去枕在打直的手臂上。对面格子间的小姑娘盯着电脑的同时说了一嘴，“王源，最近怎么这么百无聊赖啊？”  
“没、没什么。”  
王源摆正了沉甸甸的脑袋，坐直了，试图摆脱隔洋跨海寄王俊凯的没什么用的思念。

 

“诶哟，这是谁回来啦？”  
对面格子间的小姑娘突然抬了眼，停住手上的噼里啪啦，看向王源他身后，连带着挤眉弄眼。

王源回头。  
王俊凯抿嘴带笑地站着。

“啊，回来啦。”  
王源仰了仰头，盯住他的深色眼睛，脸上浮笑，不敢太夸张太热忱太露骨地表达‘怎么才回来啊我想死你了’。算是打个招呼。

王俊凯低头看住，抿嘴点点头，  
“嗯。回来了。晚上见。”摸了摸王源头发，轻描淡写。

 

当晚酒局。  
王俊凯平整白衬衫、金属丝边圆框眼镜去见新客户喝酒，王源忍不住总盯着他看。一贯笑得跟甜肉叉烧包似的王同志今天一改作风，腼腆可爱温柔内敛，酒是能挡就挡，但却不失圆滑体贴的一套说辞。不知怎地，可能是没见过他撕破脸皮样子的新客户蒙蔽了双眼，今天偏偏就放过了他，把攻势转向了王源。  
王源无可奈何抬起酒杯的刹那，仿佛，从杯沿上方看到了王俊凯平光镜片后的双眼里闪烁的狡猾的光。

王源内心嘀咕着。心想说是他今天的样子太过奇怪，是不是被日系风格感染了也不知道。违和的确是违和的，可有别样的帅气，引得人挪不开眼。侧脸的弧度完美而框架温和地支出来一块，有种奇异的浮夸，可又不觉得。王俊凯平日里喜欢系紧的扣子此刻松开几颗，白衬衫也透明的可以，随着身体线条而凸浮出褶皱。王源喝酒了热的稍微上头，食指中指稍微插入领口扯松领带的时候，又仿佛，从圆框眼镜后方传来追随着自己上下滚动的喉结的目光。

错觉，大概是错觉。

凌晨的马路不算寂静。可王源脚下有点不稳，手臂搭在王俊凯肩头，目送着几位稍醉微醺的客人塞进出租车走远的时刻，却忽然觉察了危险的气息。

“我走的日子，你碰过自己没有？”  
王俊凯表面还在对远方挥手道别。此刻稍稍侧头，不动声色地咧嘴对着王源红着的耳垂低声问道。

不算人声鼎沸的夜街上，王源全身汗毛都要立起来了。  
【白日宣淫！不…白、白夜…】

往回走的过程，王源把重量挂在王俊凯身上。

“你个…斯文，败类，斯文…败、败类，你还带个眼、眼镜….衬衫….你就，坏！…”  
王源醉酒的手比比划划地乱戳，像是夜空中滑过的无绪的流星，又快又有攻击性，差点戳进王俊凯的鼻孔。  
噗嗤发笑，叉烧包的虎牙跳了出来，  
“好啦好啦，想我没？嗯？”  
“嗯…”有气无力的鼻息。带着酒气。

王源另一只手臂划过来跟已经在王俊凯脖子上的一只重合交握，环住王俊凯然后拉近，额头顶着额头，粗重呼吸，  
“想你了…”  
“想我什么？”不依不饶的坏笑。

 

“唔…”王源舌尖凑上去舔他不怀好意的唇，可酒精影响了准确度，温热湿润的像个小动物一般朦朦撞撞，滑过王俊凯的下唇到唇角，带着吮吸，不安分的厉害。被舔的发痒的人忍不住不发笑，揽过他吻下去，带着酒的气息和滚烫的呼吸，带着想念和欲望索取。王源忍不得要像是浮出水面呼吸似的稍微推开他喘气，急切哈气的嘴唇亮晶晶的，湿而红润。等王源喘好了再攀附上来，手往下滑到胸膛白衬衫略微浮起的地方，拇指摸到含糊的乳首摩擦，掌心抚在胸肌边缘。透过衣衫的触感微妙，王源脑子热乎乎的想着刚刚明明若隐若现现在却在黑暗中完全看不见了，随即略带认真的感受了起来，王俊凯的手掌附在他的手背上感受王源的抚摸，“喜欢么？”，有些低沉沙哑的嗓音响起。“嗯…”顾不上回答，拇指肚上随着按揉而弹动的突起吸引了注意力，王源越来越认真的用上几分力气，隔着衬衫揉到挺立的程度……  
“…唔…喜欢。”  
王俊凯没忍他说完就扑了倒，眼睛随手往旁边甩下，吻住王源带着呻吟和喃喃的嘴，心里知道这小家伙大概意犹未尽会摸个没完，但是自己胯下等了许久。欺身压上去的时候王源对于把手挪开十分抗拒，王俊凯只好用深吻把其注意力引诱开，舌面翻搅探入，像是做爱一般的巨无细致地安抚和挑弄，吮吸的越深越渴望，王俊凯说不想他完全是假的，下体膨胀的发痛就是很好的例子。

“你想我吗，”王源仰面倒下喘气面对王俊凯问道，氧气的供应明显不足，王俊凯盯着和王源嘴唇分开时的银丝心里好像有什么炸开了花。太色气了。单手撑在王源耳边，而另一只手忙着解裤子。“想你。”再次附身下去的时候，彼此鼻尖擦过，安抚一般的亲昵。有点醉酒的王源爱笑，爱气息不足爱主动爱说话，像是个糖人要融化了一般的甜美，王俊凯可一丁点都不想跟别人分享。  
开始的时候身下的人还是会嘀咕着什么‘我好想你我晚上一个人睡有点怕…你都没出去玩吧…又没有照片…叫你自拍你又嫌矫情…”之类的漫无目的的自言自语。王俊凯分开王源大腿整根没入的时候，下体饱满温暖的紧固引得什么动容，又有点引得什么丝丝钝痛。王源真心真意的喜欢令王俊凯心跳得像疯狂是要浮出来了，要不是喝了酒他大概也不会如此坦白地将情话相告，王俊凯弯腰揽起王源，和他接吻。一坐起来插入更深，顶的王源也没在有功夫说话了，王俊凯顺势猛烈连贯地抽插起来，从下向上顶去，两人身体交叠扇动…王源也借着酒力毫不掩饰地表达自己的愉悦，“我爱你。”王俊凯稍微抬头对着骑在自己身上泪眼迷蒙的王源说道，随后又勾住他的舌交缠旖旎地堵住他的回答。  
王源多少次还是害羞，手背搭在眼睛上，露出的唇舌被插入的频率挤压出一声声的呻吟，舌尖颤抖或是咬紧下唇，只不敢看他的眼睛。大腿大开，王俊凯将他操入床垫。

 

“给你的，零食。”一大包摊在褶皱床单的床上。  
“哇！”王源双眼放光，“切，难为你还能想着我。”随即转为有点嫌弃的doge眼神。王俊凯承受着鄙夷目光从身后将他揉进怀里，勾着嘴角看他贪吃，  
“嗯，可不是，差点就忘了。”

 

【完】


End file.
